A Vampire's wish
by Rayvn Black
Summary: This is one of my own stories.it is not based off of any other book or show/movie.This is a story about one of my charecters.Amaya Johnson.A vampire slayer who works hard to become the best she can. On the way she meets micheal whom she falls in love with
1. Chapter 1

Amaya walked down Williams' street, her feet silent on the moonlit sidewalk, it was about midnight, and no other human was around. She smiled as a cool breeze pushed her nearly white-blonde, waist length hair behind her in small flowing locks a cool breeze blew her nearly white-blonde, waist length hair behind her like a pale mist. She wore a light red halter top, dark blue jeans and a black leather trench coat. On her feet, she wore black one-inch Stiletto boots with a spiked wooden heel. She surveyed the area and listened with trained ears that took her years to develop. There would be Vampire and Demon blood shed tonight.

She works for The International Vampire and Demon Watch Association, Slayers division. In a secret sheath on both her boots, she has two silver daggers. The clip holding her bangs back doubled for a mini dagger, in a holster at her right side she has a standard issue hand cannon. Her mission tonight, a vampire by the name of Micheal Aaron West. He had been around a while and Amaya had been training long and hard to become the best in her division so that she could prove herself. She had been sent out to find and kill Micheal because the director felt she was the not only person even minded enough to resist his mind altering charms, but succeed. Her close friend, Kuro, had warned her not to go tonight because of the full moon.

However, she still packed her gear and went. She looked around and smiled as she saw the Blue Moon nightclub. Most humans could not even see the neon sign out front, unless a Vampire had taken them there. The only reason Amaya could see it was because she was trained to detect anything that had to do with Vampires and Demons. She walked calmly across the street and slipped into the medium sized line. The line moved slowly as the bouncer checked IDs…and teeth. Amaya's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. The bouncer was checking for any signs of fangs, fangs that she did not have. As she stood in line, wondering how she was going to get past the bouncer she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder lightly, causing her to tense.

"Now what's a young thing like you doin' out here?" A low, sultry voice asked as the grip on her shoulder tightened causing her to wince slightly. Amaya turned slowly the hand moving with her body and her eyes widened as she stared up into the pure black eyes of the vampire she had been sent to kill. She looked him over quickly taking in the black and seemingly tattered cloak he wore.

"I'm… Just looking' for a good time...Hoping to get in soon and have a couple drinks...maybe dance for a bit...if I find the right guy." Amaya replied staring into his dark eyes. She could so easily get lost in them, her own crystal blue eyes seemingly pupil less. She had hoped that he would not sense the fact that she was slowly tensing or the fact that her hand had dropped to her right side, just above the butt of the hand cannon.

"Really now? Well perhaps I can help you with that...unless I'm not the right guy?" Micheal replied stepping closer to her. He seemed to tower over her by at least two feet. His voice remained low and sultry as he stared into her crystal blue eyes, his own black eyes glittering in the neon light.

"Actually...You are exactly the guy I was looking for." Amaya replied, her own voice soft and airy. She could feel the warmth of his body through their close proximity and she wondered if the tracking department had gotten their information right... This person could not be a vampire. For one, he was giving off body heat and most vampires lacked that all together. For two, he was too damn hot to be a vampire.

"I see… Well Than perhaps we should go inside... Maybe get a private room...This is my club after all." Micheal replied with a slow, sexy smile that made Amaya positively melt.

"That. That sounds great." Amaya replied trying not to show how much her hormones had flipped with that smile.

Micheal took her arm gently and led her to the front of the line. The bouncer looked at him, flashed a knowing smile at Amaya as if he knew exactly what they were going to do, and stepped aside. No fang check, nothing. Once inside Micheal led her up to the bar, his arm now wrapped lightly, yet possessively around her waist. The bartender turned, greeted her with the same knowing, yet creepy smile as the bouncer, and handed Micheal a room key. Micheal ordered a bottle of the bars 'special' red wine than led her toward a set of stairs in the far back of the club. Some sneered and made slashing movements across their necks as they joked with their friends. As they passed one couple she heard. "Micheal's got another one... wonder how long she's gonna last."Amaya looked at him nervously but said nothing until Micheal opened the door and allowed her inside the room.

"What were those people talking about? When they said you had another one? And what did they mean by 'I wonder how long she is gonna last?'" Amaya asked softly sitting down on a deep, blood red couch... She looked around to see that there were two more of these couches in the room, along with a dark oak coffee table in the middle of the room and a end table by each one, all with lamps on them.

"Don't worry about them... My reputation proceeds me in this place and some don't believe I will ever settle down...But I just haven't found the right girl." Micheal replied sitting down as close to her as possible without sitting on her.

Amaya ran her fingers through her hair, causing it to fall down over her shoulders, covering her neck. Micheal laughed lightly wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other hand pushing her hair away from her neck again. He leaned in and kissed her neck gently, sending a light shudder through her body and caused Goosebumps to appear up and down her neck and over her shoulders. He smiled and moved up, his lips meeting hers as he kissed her long, soft, and deep. Micheal pulled back as she melted into him, his low, sultry laugh sounded and he leaned down again but instead of kissing her, he whispered in her ear softly. "That my dear, is just a taste of what is to come." Amaya's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered her purpose. She was about to stand and refuse him when a sudden knock could be heard Micheal stood and opened the door slowly as the bartender handed him the bottle of wine, he tipped the man and shut the door walking back to her.

"I…I don't really drink. I'm just here to… dance, have a little fun…That kind of thing." Amaya said softly, watching Micheal pop the cork off the bottle and pour some into a glass.

"Oh come on my dear, just a little... It's really quite tasty." Micheal says looking deep into her eyes. Amaya shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the situation and clears her throat lightly.

"I...Really don't know... I have never actually had... any sort of wine before... I am not sure how my body would react to the higher levels of alcohol... I am a light weight after all." Amaya replied softly. She tried to shift her gaze from his, but something in his own held her attention for what seemed like eternity.

"No vampire... on the face of this earth... would turn down this good of wine... especially not when it's free. Now, who the fuck are you?" Micheal asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously, his tone becoming sinister. Suddenly, a bang was heard outside and the door slammed open, a very pale man with stern almost fierce features stood in the doorway staring blankly at the two. The man's long white hair fell down to his shoulders. A black choker could be seen with metal dots on it, he wore a white vest with a high collar, under it a white shirt. White pants and white boots, the man's red eyes practically glaring at the woman covered the rest of his body.

"Who's the whore Micheal?" The man asked his tone flat. Micheal seemed to tense with the man's sudden appearance and strode over to face him.

"Where are your manners Chris...Can't you see I am entertaining a guest? Why would you interrupt me like this?" Micheal asked, his tone showing his annoyance at the intrusion.

"I...hate to intrude but... I have to go... I have to get up early to go to work." Amaya interjected softly, steadily making her way to the door.

"Work?" The both say looking at her inquisitively. "What kind of a vampire works?" Chris asks eyeing her form suspiciously.

"I… I am a day walker... I work during the day... hunt at night." Amaya lied, now even with the doorframe. She stepped out of the door and walked briskly through the club than to the entrance. She looked around then walked out. The bouncer looked oddly at her neck and shrugged, watching her walk back across the street and out of sight.

Amaya entered the base and walked up to security desk and reached into her pocket to retrieve her wallet and badge. Her eyes widen when she found that her wallet was gone... her badge with it. She swallowed hard and looked at the guard.

"I…uh... Damn could you call Darius down here?" She asked gently and sighed as the guard radioed that Darius had a guest at the front desk.

"Amaya? Why didn't you just flash your badge like you normally do?" Darius asked looking at the obviously stressed out female in front of him.

"I would have... However, my wallet was taken... By a vampire." Amaya replied prissily. She all but threw daggers at Darius. All he did was slip his arm around her shoulders and guide her into the base.

"Go, get some rest and we will figure this out tomorrow night." Darius said, guiding her to her room, opening it and watching her walk inside. She removed her weapons, changed into her Pjs and climbed into bed. Darius walked out, shutting the door behind him and walked away.

The next night Amaya's alarm went off around eleven thirty. She dressed, packed her gear, and walked toward the exit. Darius intercepted her and sighed. Looking straight into her eyes, his own dark brown eyes seemed to search her soul.

"What's your plan? Tell me. Therefore, if something should happen to go wrong… I can help you." Darius asked, almost if he were her superior. Amaya thought for a moment before smiling.

"Aim for the heart, Grab my wallet, and get the hell out." Amaya replied smirking almost evilly. Darius nodded and let her walk past, following her out.

Amaya walked to the small park across the street from the Blue Moon Nightclub. She looked at the much longer line and shook her head, Darius watching from a distance. She planned on waiting until the line thinned out before entering or trying to find Micheal again. She sat down on a swing and started slowly started gliding back and forth. A cool breeze swept across the park and suddenly a figure could be seen in the distance, walking toward her. Amaya watched the figure approach and stopped swinging. As the figure grew, closer Amaya spotted the all too familiar white vest and she groaned lightly. Chris approached her and smiled, flashing his amazingly white fangs. Amaya shifted slightly and stood.

"Excuse me... I uhm... think I left... my wallet in that room last night. Did you happen to find it?" Amaya asked coming to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Mmm No... I haven't seen it anywhere." Chris said as he pulled out a brown leather wallet with an imprinted 'A' on the front. He opened it and looked at it before looking back at her.

"Uhm actually...That is mine... Would you mind... giving it back." Amaya asked softly, another breeze kicking up and pushing her hair away from her neck.

Chris looked over her neck and smiled slightly, He could see the vein in her neck throbbing slightly as she was so tense from fear that her adrenaline was pumping.

"What exactly… Are you doing with Micheal? Do you plan on killing my close friend?" Chris asked with a low growl, watching the girl with blank, yet angry eyes.

"Well… I... would like to get to know him better… maybe get closer to him." She replied with a light smile, shifting her weight to her other leg; Chris seemed to smile than, revealing rather long, white fangs.

Suddenly, Darius reacted as he saw the fangs, thinking Amaya had been threatened. He stood slowly and pulled his hand-cannon out, firing at Chris but Chris was too fast, he dodged and pulled out a poisoned dagger from his cloak and threw it at Darius, the dagger slipping right into his heart, killing him instantly. He turned in time to see Amaya run toward the parking lot of the park, her heels clicking harshly against the pavement, she stopped a moment to catch her breath and suddenly Chris was right next to her.

"You wanted to get closer to Micheal? Allow me to help." Chris said grabbing Amaya by the waist and pulling her into him than sinking his fangs roughly into her neck, slowly draining her to the point of near death before injecting a poison into her body, the fluid burning through her like acid, as she lay limp, now on the ground in the park. Chris dropped her wallet near her body and disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Amaya woke slowly and looked around the park, her hand landing on the cool leather of her wallet. She sat up slowly and found that a shooting pain ran through her body seemingly originating from her neck… Amaya let a hand drift up to her throat where she found the bite marks from the night before, nothing about that night had been a dream… Chris had bit her, but than how was she still alive? Suddenly she realized that there was only one way she could have possibly survived that. Than the hunger hit her, and it hit her hard. The thirst for blood overpowered her senses and she could smell it on the air, but where was it coming from? She looked around and soon spotted the Blue Moon across the street. The neon light seemed to call to her and she rushed across the street.

The same bouncer as the night before was there and immediately let her in, once again no fang check… not even an I.D. check even though she had her wallet out and ready. He opened the door and Amaya headed straight for the bar. She ordered a large glass of blood wine and downed it before looking around at her surroundings. She saw multiple people out on the dance floor but could not believe what she was seeing. There were more humans here than she had thought before… in fact many had several bite marks all over their exposed flesh as she watched them dance, some vampire's feeding when they felt like it. She looks over at the stairs to the private rooms when she saw Micheal walking down the stairs toward her. She was not ready to face him… not like this… She would not admit that she was one of his kind… Not after what happened to her mother and sister that night after her father went bad.

Amaya had forever sworn to track down and kill those who had turned her father against his family… killing her mother and sister. She had… after finding and killing those who did kill her family, continued to hunt and kill vampires and demons. Never really having felt that her family had been avenged, she continued training with the Slayer's division and soon became the best. She grew to find a new family… Darius had been like a brother to her, Nathanial… the director of the slayers division like a father, and everyone else her many brothers and sisters. Now that Darius was dead, she had another reason to hate what she was… The man who killed him had turned her. She, despite the fact that she could never tell anyone in the division that she was what they were hunting, would now be going after her own kind. She let out a low growl, ordered another glass of wine... downed it, and walked out the same way she came in.

Micheal saw Amaya at the bar, and as he watched her scan the area there seemed something different about her… Something was there that had not been the night before. As he started to make his way to her she spotted him and pain, hate and fear seemed to glisten in her eyes, along with something else… an unusual hunger that seemed to consume her. Suddenly as she walked out he realized what had happened. She had been embraced… but the question was by whom… and had she really wanted it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Amaya walked home that night, knowing that people would see a difference in her. About the way she walked and acted though she hoped they would not figure anything out. She strode into the main doors of the slayer's division and flashed her badge. As soon as security saw the seal they opened the door and allowed her into the headquarters. Amaya headed for her room first, there she grabbed a pair of gloves and headed to the firing range. As she arrived she placed her hand-cannon on the registry table and pulled the gloves on that they were actually supposed to wear while training. The secretary at the desk smiled and handed her the gun back.

"How long this time May?" Linda asked, smiling sweetly as she continued typing information into the computer.

"Till sunrise please." Amaya replied politely as she watched Linda look at her wide eyed. Amaya looked up at the clock on the wall as she realized that it was only seven thirty and she should still be out hunting... everyone else wouldn't be reporting back until twelve.

"Amaya... Did you kill Micheal already?" Linda asked in shock... if she had it would be a new division record. She would have beaten Darius' time by twenty-four hours.

"No Lin… I did not… he is still on the loose… but last night… A vampire named Chris killed Darius... I did not get the last name but... I think it was BlackWater." Amaya replied morbidly as she took her gun and went to her favorite range.

Lin brought her round after round of bullets as Amaya went through them. In no time the clock struck mid-night and a bunch of slayers flooded in… all happy to see she was okay... all sorry to hear the news about Darius… All offering the same thing… to be her back up, to take over Darius' spot as her guardian. In addition, to each offer she shook her head slowly, refusing. Darius was her brother... Her guardian... There was no replacing him. The pain in her heart was almost too much to bear. It felt as though she had killed him herself even though she knew that it was not her fault that he died... If he had just stayed down when Chris flashed his fangs… none of this would have happened. She would still be human… Darius would still be alive… Micheal would have been dead by now.

Now Amaya had a new mission… Take down Chris… avenge Darius… Than complete her previous mission and kill Micheal Aaron West by any means possible... Now she truly was the best. She would make herself and outlaw amongst vampires and a hero amongst slayers. She was a new person… A new slayer... In addition, she would succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amaya woke up the next night with the same consuming hunger that she had the night before. She geared up, pulling her gun belt onto her waist and placed the bullets into their slots… the hand-cannon sitting in the holster, the safety on. She smiles and pulls her ankle length black trench coat over herself, pulls the hood up and walked out of the division, heading straight for the Blue Moon. Once again, the bouncer smiled and let her in without checking her I.D or fangs… However, this time if he had, he would have very well seen her overly sharp canines. She walked right to the bar and ordered a tall glass of blood wine. Once again, she scanned the area around her, this time for any sign of Micheal or Chris. She downed the glass and ordered another with a smile, the hunger slowly dissipating as she sipped the next glass. With her hunger tampered to the point of which she could concentrate, she continued to watch the door, the entrance to the back rooms and the dance floor. When she saw neither Micheal nor Chris, she sighed and stood ready to leave.

Micheal walked out of the back rooms and could not help but spot the white blonde-hair of the woman whom he had tried to seduce two nights back. He noticed that once again she was getting ready to leave so he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly turned to make her face him. He looked down at the shock in her face as she realized that he had caught her before she left.

"Well… Welcome back… I heard you where here yesterday… I heard you had… a couple of drinks… Oh and Chris told me something very interesting… Chris told me... That you are a slayer… Now that would not be true… Would it Amaya?" Micheal asked quizitively, staring straight into her eyes.

"A… A slayer? Now why would… Chris say such a thing?" Amaya asked starting to stutter slightly as she tripped over her words, wondering how to get out of this. She was trained to be tactical… to be able to get out of anything if need be so why couldn't she think now?

"You are… A vampire… In addition, being a vampire… You know that the penalty for betrayal, in any way of your race is… death… correct?" Micheal asked, his black eyes focused into her crystal blue ones. Amaya watched him in slight fear; she was new to this world… She did not exactly know the rules yet.

"I… I had been… a slayer…. Up until last night that is…" She replied gently, looking away from him. She was not proud of the fact that she had been turned but she would not say that aloud... especially not to the man she was after.


End file.
